Possibilities
by Erik9393
Summary: This takes place after the episode Image Problem. After a close encounter with Xana's version of Yumi, both Jeremie and Yumi wonder about each others' feelings. Do they like each other more than friends?
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place at the end of the episode Image Problem. Seeing that episode kind of inspired me to do this.**

 **There aren't many Jeremie/Yumi stories. Or maybe there are I'm just having a difficult time finding a lot. That's what also inspired to create this story.**

 **I don't know why, but I've found the least likely character pairings are more interesting. It's kind of why I did a Elliot Stabler/Alex Cabot pairing (Law and Order SVU), and a Sam/Alex pairing (Totally Spies).**

 **I do not own the show or any of the characters.**

 **My first Code Lyoko fanfic, so sorry if this story sucks.**

 _Yumi's POV_

"That's fantastic! The fact that Xana was able to materialize another Yumi proves one thing. It proves that materialization is really possible!" Aelita said excitedly.

It really was an exciting discovery.

''That's crazy. Xana's helping us with our materialization research." I replied.

"Back to work then, Einstein." Odd said. "No sweat. I'll start programming it again right now." Jeremie replied.

"But why bother? If I were you, I'd go see Xana. He's got the answers, so ask him." Odd suggested. Ulrich joined in. "I wouldn't trust him. Look at the Yumi he sent us." He said, making me smile sheepishly.

"Yeah she wasn't that different from the original." Odd said. "She sure was. She didn't fool me. I saw the difference, as soon as she started flirting with me." Jeremie replied.

An idea popped into my head. I decided to have a little fun with him. "Really? Are you sure? You have any proof that it's the real me you're looking at?" I asked as I got up off his bed and walked over to him.

He seemed a little nervous. "Yumi, what are you doing?" he asked me, as I leaned forward and removed his glasses. I puckered my lips. I could see him starting to blush.

"Oh no. Cut it out. I've had enough of that for one day." Ulrich replied.

"You're not jealous are you Ulrich?" I asked. His eyes went wide, he seemed a little flustered. "Sure looks like it." Odd pointed out. And we all shared a laugh. Well except Ulrich.

 _Jeremie's POV_

After everyone left I turned my attention back to Aelita. "Hey Jeremie?" she asked. "Yes, Aelita?"

"Can I ask you something?" "What is it?" I wondered. "You said the fake Yumi started to flirt with you. What exactly did she do?" she asked.

"She tried to kiss me." I said, blushing. "Really?" she wondered. "Yeah. She would've if Ulrich and Odd hadn't walked into my room." I said. "Ulrich was really upset." "But that wasn't really Yumi." Aelita stated.

"Well they didn't know it wasn't really her."

I heard a little giggle from Aelita. I raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"I just can't believe you still get nervous around girls." She replied. "Even if they're clones." "Hey I don't get nervous." I shot back. But of course that was a lie.

"Jeremie?" "Yes?" "Have you ever kissed a girl before?" she wondered. "No. Never." I said. That was true.

"Have you ever dreamed of Yumi being your first kiss?" she asked, feeling bold. My eyes went wide. "Wha- No! Of course not." "I don't like Yumi that way. We're just friends." I said.

"Can you be certain that Yumi doesn't like you that way?" she asked. I was a bit annoyed. "Listen I got some homework to get to. I'll talk to you later." I replied. "Just think about what I said." Aelita replied before disappearing.

I got up off my desk chair and onto my bed. I sighed. Aeltia was right. I don't know if Yumi likes me more than a friend. But I highly doubt it. That'd be ridiculous.

 _Yumi's POV_

My mind was flooded as I laid in bed, thinking about what Jeremie and Aelita were saying as I stood in front of Jeremie's closed door. I didn't mean to eavesdrop on their conversation, but I was a little curious.

Does Jeremie have feelings for me? He says he doesn't, but he doesn't know that. Probably doesn't want to admit it. And surprisingly, a part of me wish that were true.

Do I have feelings for Jeremie? I've only liked him as a best friend, like a brother. But after hearing them talk, I don't even know what I feel.

And hearing Aelita ask Jeremie if he'd dream of me being his first kiss kind of caught me off guard. Never have I ever thought about kissing him.

I actually kind of feel bad for Jeremie when I heard him say he has never kissed a girl before. Because I have never kissed a guy before. Of course I've never told anyone.

I looked up at my alarm clock and saw it was ten after eleven at night. I try to shut those thoughts out of my mind as I try to get some sleep.

 **Let me know what you think. Also I thought of doing something, as I have a Totally Spies story called 'Teen Moms' in progress. I'm gonna be working on the next chapter on that story, then I'll work on the next chapter to this, and so on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter.**

 _Yumi's POV_

We were all at the cafeteria having lunch. Odd scarfing down some mashed potatoes. I could never understand how he can stay skinny after eating so much food.

I was eating my mash potatoes. I don't know why, but I would take occasional glances at Jeremie, who was telling us about his progress on how to bring Aelita to the real world. I don't know why, but I find him a bit dreamy. Those glasses made him look, slightly more handsome than nerdy.

I shook my head slightly and looked away, hoping no one would notice I was staring at him. It's been a confusing last few days. I can remember it perfectly.

I was running with Aelita in the Ice Sector to investigate the activated tower. She went inside. I waited for a bit before I heard a strange noise. Before I could make out what it was, I got jumped, and I blacked out.

The next thing I can remember is waking up, seeing Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita, all looking worried. They then told me that there was an evil clone of me created by Xana out in the real world, trying to destroy the scanners.

So I decided to head back to the real world to stop my evil self. Of course Ulrich had to strike me with his blade to send me back.

I battled with my evil clone, who then tried to kill Jeremie. It was a good thing Aelita deactivated the tower, because what would happen had Jeremie died? The thought of it brought a lump to my throat.

"Earth to Yumi." I snapped out of my trance to see Ulrich waving his hand. "You okay?" he asked. "Oh yeah. Sorry. Just still a bit tired."

"Yeah after that little adventure we had, I feel we can all use a vacation." Odd said jokingly. That did crack a little smile on my face.

"Well I hate to shatter your hopes and dreams, but we better keep our eyes peeled. You never know when Xana will strike again." Jeremie directed. He was right.

"Chill Einstein. We've dealt with tougher battles from Xana before." Odd replied. After he said that something inside me snapped.

I got up, got into his face and shouted "Could you not be a sarcastic buffoon for one minute and be serious? Jeremie was thrown down a hundred foot drop and almost died!"

All three looked shocked. I was shocked myself. What just happened? I feel tears starting to form in my eyes. "I'm sorry. I just-" I wasn't sure what to say. I grabbed my books and left the cafeteria.

 _Jeremie's POV_

"Boy what's Yumi's problem?" Odd wondered as the three of us walked through the dorm halls. "She's been through a lot lately." Ulrich replied. "She definitely has. Maybe we should give her some time to herself." I suggested.

I unlocked my door and headed inside. "Hey Jeremie could I talk to you for a second?" Ulrich asked me. "Uhh... sure Ulrich." I replied, taking a seat on my bed. "Looks like you two need some alone time." Odd replied before shutting my door. "So what's up?" I wondered.

"I believe I owe you an apology." he said. I raised my eyebrows. "For what?" I asked. "For not believing you." "I was so upset seeing Yumi, or the fake Yumi trying to kiss you, I didn't give you a chance to explain."

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't feel too bad Ulrich. You and Odd couldn't have known it wasn't the real Yumi." I pointed out. "I know but still, you're my friend, and I should've given you the benefit of the doubt." he said.

"It's okay. Let's just not let this kind of thing ruin our friendship." I said. He agreed, and we shook on it.

After he left, I went back to thinking. I thought about Aelita asking me about Yumi of all people being my first kiss. I've dreamed about my first kiss being with Aelita. Of course I could never tell her that. I never thought Yumi would ever kiss me. Because I know how Ulrich feels about her. Even if I had a slight hint of feelings for Yumi I would never try anything to have her for myself.

I was jolted back to reality when I heard my phone ringing. I picked it up, and was surprised to see it was Yumi.

After letting it ring a couple of times I answered it. "Hello." "Hey Jeremie." she said. I heard a hint of sadness in her voice. "What's wrong?" I wondered.

"I just wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier." she replied. "It's just, I just don't know what we would do without you. I don't know what I would do without you."

I felt my heart flutter a little bit. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. You're a strong, intelligent, person. And don't let anyone that says otherwise get to you." I was taken aback by that statement.

I took a deep breath and said "Thanks. That means a lot. I will definitely take that to heart." I thought I heard a soft sigh. But that could've been anything. "Talking to you is actually making me feel a little better." she added.

"Okay good. So see you later?" I asked. "Yeah. See you." she said before I hung up. While it felt nice to hear Yumi say that, it still left me wondering: Do I really have feelings with Yumi? I said I didn't, but right now, I'm not completely sure.

 _Yumi's POV_

After I hung up the phone, I let out a huge sigh. It felt good to get it out of my chest. But the two questions still boggle my mind: Do I have feelings for Jeremie? And does he have feelings for me? I'm so confused. I thought I liked Ulrich. But right now I don't know what to think.

 **The next chapter should be interesting. At least I hope it will.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go with the third chapter. Also thank you keys of fate for liking this story and for the reviews.**

 _Yumi's POV_

"I think this was a good idea." Jeremie said as we sat on a blanket at the park having some sandwiches, corn dogs, and other snacks. "Yeah. We needed a distraction from all the Xana nonsense." Ulrich agreed.

It was a sunny day, only a few clouds in the sky. "I bet you five bucks that I can fit this corn dog in my mouth." Odd challenged. "I'd like to see you try." Ulrich said.

I see Odd trying to stuff the corn dog in this mouth, but he ended up choking. Ulrich handed him a water bottle.

"Next time I say I could do something when I clearly can't, and shouldn't, just punch me in the shoulder." Odd replied. "I'd be glad to." Ulrich said jokingly, giving Odd a light punch on the shoulder.

We continued eating. I saw Jeremie actually laughing, having a good time. It brought a smile on my face. He needed a break from being behind his laptop most of the time.

As I looked at his blonde hair, I wonder how he's able to keep it smooth and clean. I may have been staring for a bit too long because he turned his head and saw me. We smiled at each other.

"Kiwi! Get back here!" I turned my head away from him as I saw Odd chase after his dog. "You two hang tight okay?" Ulrich said as he got up. "He won't get far."

Once they both disappeared into the trees, it was just me and Jeremie. "So. Is there anything you want to talk about?" he asked. "How are things between you and Aelita?" I wondered.

"Things are okay I guess." Jeremie replied. I furrowed my eyebrows. "What do you mean?" I wondered. "I'm still working on figuring out how to bring her here so she doesn't have to be haunted by the creatures in Lyoko." he replied.

He let out a huge sigh. "I think I might be falling in love with her." he replied. I was taken aback. "Really?" I asked.

"Ever since I met her I've been thinking about her almost everyday." he explained. "I'm not sure if she would like me back." he added.

After hearing him say that, I suddenly felt a feeling in my heart. Confidence. I leaned forward. "Why would you think that? Any girl would be lucky to have you." I replied.

He seemed a little surprised. "You really think that?" he asked.

"Of course. You're smart, kind, intelligent, sweet, and understanding." I replied. "You're a great listener. You don't judge other people." He didn't say anything. Didn't blink. Before I knew what was happening, I started leaning forward.

Just as our face's were mere inches from each other, we heard a rustling sound. We both leaped back, and saw Ulrich and Odd return, with Kiwi safely in Odd's arms.

"Don't you ever run away from me again." Odd said to his dog in a calm manner. "Sorry about that." Ulrich said. "So. Where were we?"

 _Later that night_

I can't believe I tried to kiss Jeremie. As I laid down on my bed. Thoughts running through my mind. If Ulrich and Odd hadn't come back at that moment, would we have really kissed? I guess I'm falling in love with him. Does Jeremie feel the same way?

 _Jeremie's POV_

I couldn't sleep. As I kept asking myself the same question over and over again: Was Yumi really trying to kiss me? I didn't know for sure. When she started leaning forward, I just sat still, because if she really wasn't try to kiss me, I didn't want to freak her out.

I've always thought I was in love with Aeltia, but lately I realize I might be falling for Yumi. Is she falling for me too?

 **Hope you like the chapter. Let me know what you think about it.**


	4. Chapter 4 (Updated)

**Here is the fourth chapter. This is an updated version.**

 _Jeremie's POV_

 _This is it. I was about to get married. I never thought this would happen. I see Ulrich and Odd sitting in the front row._

 _I take my place near the priest. Then I saw her. The woman of my life. As she is escorted by her parents._

 _After we did the vows and the I do's I lifted the vail from her face, and the saw the beautiful woman that was Yumi. And just as we were about to kiss, I heard a strange noise._

I sit up on my bed, sweating. I looked at my alarm clock, which read's 7 am. I went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face.

I took a couple of deep breaths to calm my heart down. I can't believe I just had a dream of Yumi!

 _Yumi's POV_

 _The beach looked so beautiful. The waves, the sun, the sand between my toes. It was absolutely beautiful. I take a seat on my towel and soak in the warm sunlight._

 _A few minutes later I sit up, and I saw a tall figure running through the waves. I couldn't tell who it was as the sunlight was blinding me._

 _He takes a seat next to me as I saw it was Jeremie. We smiled at each other. And as he was leaning in, the was a weird pounding sound._

I wake up to the sound of someone knocking on my door. "Yumi. Get up. It's time for breakfast." It was my mother.

"Okay. I'll be out soon." I replied. I went into my bathroom and splashed water on my face.

Oh my! I can't believe I just had a dream of Jeremie!

 _Jeremie's POV_

I'm back into my dorm. I told Ulrich and Odd I wasn't feeling well and didn't want to be bothered. I've been doing my homework, reading books, anything to get my mind off of the dream I had.

I can't believe I had a dream of marrying Yumi! That's crazy. I need to tell someone. I can't tell Ulrich. He'd get mad. And I can't tell Odd. He's bad at keeping secrets.

I sure as heck couldn't tell Yumi. But then there was Aelita. I haven't spoken to her for a few days. There hasn't been any suspicious activity in Lyoko lately, which was good.

After debating about it for a few minutes I got up and sat at my computer desk.

"Aelita? You there?" I asked. She then appeared. "Hey Jeremie. What is it?" she wondered.

"I need to talk to you about some things." I said. "Is it about Yumi?" she asked. "Yes."

"Things have been a little awkward between us for awhile now." I said. "How so?" she wondered. "Well there were times where I would stare at her."

"And there was Sunday. When we all went to the park to have a picnic." I said. "What happened there?" she asked.

"She may have tried to actually kiss me." I replied. "She did?" "I wasn't sure."

"I've been thinking about her the past several days." I explained. "I even had a dream about her last night." I added.

"What was it about?" she asked. I felt myself blushing. "It's kind of embarrassing." I said. "Come on Jeremie. You can tell me." she said.

I took a deep breath and said "I dreamed of marrying Yumi." I said. Her eyes went wide. "Really?" she asked. I just nodded.

"I think I'm falling for Yumi." I admitted. "Have you told anyone this?" Aelita wondered. "No. And I don't think I should."

I let out a sigh. "I don't know if Yumi feels the same way. I don't want to ruin our friendship over something so silly and stupid." I said.

"I won't say anything to anyone." she said. "You promise?" I asked. "I promise." "Thanks. I'll talk to you later." I said.

I let out a huge sigh of relief. It felt good to talk to someone. But I'm still left to wonder: Do I have feelings for Yumi? And does she have feeling for me?

 _Ulrich's POV_

I quietly got back to mine and Odd's dorm, with tears in my eyes. I can't believe Jeremie, my best friend, saying he could be in love with Yumi.

He said they almost kissed. And he was dreaming about marrying Yumi!

He said he might have feelings for Yumi. He also said he wasn't sure if Yumi felt the same way.

After crying for what seemed to be an eternity, I suddenly felt guilty for eavesdropping on their conversation.

It'd be wrong for me to be making assumptions. I've always had a crush on Yumi ever since we met, but after hearing all of that, I don't know what to think.

 _Odd's POV_

Man getting detention stinks! All I did was blow a tiny spitball! It didn't hurt anyone. I turned on the knob and walking into the room, and looked at Ulrich. I saw his face. It looked as if he had been crying for hours.

"You alright?" I asked. "Yeah I'm fine." he said in an irritated tone. "Sure doesn't sound like you're ok. What's wrong?" I wondered.

"I don't want to talk about it." he Ulrich shot back. "Fine. But if you want to talk, let me know." I said before flopping down onto my bed, and put on some headphones.

After listening to some music for awhile I felt movement on my bed. I opened my eyes to Ulrich sitting by my feet.

I took off my headphones. "Okay I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to tell anyone. Especially not to Jeremie or Yumi." he said.

"I promise." I replied. "I overheard a conversation between Jeremie and Aelita." he said. I raised my eyebrows. "I know, I know. I shouldn't have eavesdropped on them, but I was a little curious." "I heard Jeremie say he might be falling in love with Yumi."

My eyes went wide. I couldn't believe it. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah. He even said he had a dream of marrying her." Okay I was beyond shocked.

"So what? Are they dating or something?" I wondered. "Wha- No! He says he doesn't know if he has feelings for her." "And besides, we can't just be making assumptions."

"What if he does have feelings for her?" I asked. "I don't know. I don't know what to think." "No matter what though, I don't want to ruin our friendship. Or Yumi's for that matter." he said.

 _Yumi's POV_

I've found it real hard to study for an up coming math test. My mind keeps wandering off to the dream I had about Jeremie.

Everything's been really confusing for me the past few days. Hearing about his conversation with Aelita, almost kissing him at the park yesterday, having that erotic dream, god it's so confusing.

Do I have feelings for Jeremie? Does Jeremie have feelings for me? I've been asking myself those two questions for awhile now.

I don't want to do anything that could destroy my friendship with Jeremie, Ulrich, and Odd. Especially when we have to worry about Xana launching an attack.

I don't know if I should talk to Jeremie about this. He's been real quiet the past few days since our picnic at the park. I didn't bother him too much.

After debating for it for several minutes, I feel as I need to tell him. Not today though. I really got to study for this math test.

 **I said I would try to Odd's POV in the next chapter, but then I decided to add it in this chapter to make it more interesting.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter five. Hope you like it.**

 **Sorry it's been awhile since I updated this. Thanks for your patience.**

 _Yumi's POV_

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock. I got up gingerly out of bed, and headed to the bathroom and got dressed. I stared at myself in the mirror, seeing the dark circles under my eyes.

I haven't slept much for the past week. I've been thinking of Jeremie. I said I would tell him how I feel. Or what I might be feeling for him. And whether or not he feels the same way. But I haven't been able to talk to him lately. He is either busy with homework, talking with Aelita, or hanging with Ulrich and Odd.

I got up, got dressed, and joined my parents at the table for breakfast. We sat in silence before my mother spoke up. "I see bags under your eyes dear." I could feel myself blushing. "Sorry. I was... up late studying. That's all." It was all I could think of. "We're proud of you putting your academics first before everything else. But sleep is just as important." my father said. "I know dad." I replied.

We ate in silence the rest of the way before I took off at school. I managed to get through the first two classes without getting distracted before lunch.

I saw Jeremie who was with Ulrich and Odd. As much as I wish Ulrich and Odd weren't there I couldn't just avoid them again. They were chatting about something, I couldn't make out what they were saying as I got closer but I didn't care.

I took a seat. "Hey Yumi." Jeremie greeted. I gave him a small smile. I sat down and started eating my tuna salad. We chatted and laughed, nothing out of the ordinary.

"Hey Jeremie." I said. "Yes Yumi. What is it?" "Could I come by your place after school?" "What for?" he wondered. Dang it! I didn't think of an excuse. Then I thought of something. "I need your help on a certain essay." I replied. I could feel myself blushing. I saw him starting to blush too. "Oh. Uh... Sure." He said.

"I got to go." Ulrich said as he got up quickly and left. "I should go too." Odd followed Ulrich. "What was that about?" I asked in confusion. "I have no idea." Jeremie said.

 _Ulrich's POV_

"They're seeing each other. I can feel it." I said through my teeth. "How could you be so sure?" Odd asked me. "Did you see them blush?" "That could've mean anything." he reassured me. "Besides, you know Jeremie is still shy around girls."

"I swear, if there is anything going on between those two." "What happened to not making any accusations?" Odd asked me. I took a deep breath and realized Odd was right. "You're right. Sorry about that. Maybe I should go apologize to the both of them." I suggested.

"I think that's the smartest thing you've said yet." Odd joked hysterically. I smiled a little bit at that remark. "Your attempts at being funny are still a bit off. But it's a step in the right direction."

He gave me an adorable look. "Aww. That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." he replied, sounding childish. "Nicer than the time Kiwi pee'd on you?" I shot back. His smile faded. "That wasn't nice or funny and you know it." he replied.

 **Thank you for reading. Things will get real interesting in the next chapter. I can guarantee you that. Again, thanks for reading this.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the sixth chapter.**

 _Jeremie's POV_

Yumi and I got to my room. I did my best to not show how nervous I was. I've always been comfortable around Yumi. But with everything that has happened the past week or so, it's hard to keep myself calm.

After closing the door I took a seat on my bed. "So what is your essay suppose to be about?" I asked.

She sat down next to me. "I lied about having to work on an essay." she said real quickly. I raised my eyebrows, confused. "What do you mean?" I asked.

She took a deep breath. "There's something I've been needing to talk to you about for awhile lately." she replied. "What is it?"

"Please don't get mad for what I'm about to tell you." "Okay. Just tell me." I said, sounding a little impatient. "Sorry. Didn't mean to snap at you. Things have been stressful for me lately. I replied.

She sighed. "Well that makes two of us." she said. Okay. I'm more confused. "So what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"You know the five of us were talking about how materialization was possible?" she asked. "Yes." I said, nodding my head.

"And I was messing around with you when you said the Xana version of me flirted with you." "Yes I remember."

She took a deep breath. "I may have overheard your conversation with Aelita." My eyes went wide. "You were eavesdropping?" I asked, sounding upset.

"I know. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." she said, sounding like she was about to cry. I took a deep breath. "What exactly did you hear?" I wondered.

"I heard about how you've never been kissed by a girl before." she said. I felt myself blushing. "I also heard Aelita ask you if you've ever dreamed of me being your first kiss."

She continued "I've been thinking about some things for awhile." I raised my eyebrows. "What kind of things?" I asked.

She sat there in silence. "I've been wondering about how I feel about you." she said. "On whether or not I like you more than a friend."

I took a couple of deep breathes. "To be honest. I've been thinking and feeling the same way." I replied. "Look Yumi, I would never-" "It's okay. You're my friend. And I know you'd never do anything to hurt me." she said. I let out a huge sigh of relief.

We sat in silence for a bit before I felt her hand on mine. I looked up and saw a small smile. Without realizing it a smile formed on my face as well.

"Could you do something for me?" she asked. I raise my eyebrows. "Close your eyes for me." she instructed. I wasn't sure where she was going with this, but I did what she said.

I felt her remove my glasses. I kept my eyes close though. A few moments went by before I felt a pair of hands cup my face, and a pair of lips on mine. I opened my eyes and I could not believe what was happening. Yumi was kissing me!

I leaned forward, making the kiss more enjoyable. She let out a soft sigh. But just as things wer estarting to get better I heard my door open.

We pulled away and we saw Ulrich and Odd standing by my doorway. Ulrich had a look on his face. It looked like betrayal. Tears streaming down his face. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

Both he and Odd walked away. "Ulrich! Wait!" Yumi shouted as she went after them. I snapped out of my shocked state and laid down on my bed and started to cry.

Oh good god what have I done?

 **Sorry if this chapter was rushed, but I just wanted to update this real quickly. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. Chapter 7 (Updated)

**Here is chapter seven.**

 **This is a slightly updated version. I just added some more dialogue into it. After seeing Paladin777's review I realized he was right as I may have left out some important details.**

 **BTW Thanks for liking my story.**

 _Ulrich's POV_

I wake up, blinded by the sun peering through the window, still feeling a little tired. My eyes are heavy from crying last night. I keep replaying it over and over again.

I went over to Jeremie's room to apologize. I opened the door, and I saw him and Yumi kissing. Seeing that broke my heart instantly.

I heard Yumi coming after me, wanting to explain her actions. But I wasn't in the mood to listen.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked around, and saw Odd wasn't here. Maybe he went to get an early shower.

I picked up a book, hoping to take my mind off of things. I only got through a couple of pages before I heard something. It sounded like it was coming from behind my bed. I leaned in. There it was again. It almost sounded like static.

That didn't sound good. Before I could react, the room was suddenly engulfed by smoke. I started coughing, and it went into my mouth and up my nostrils. And before I knew it, I blacked out.

 _Odd's POV_

I still feel bad about what happened yesterday, and how hurt he was. Maybe some breakfast will cheer him up.

I put the key in the lock and opened the door. After shutting it I saw him still sleeping. "Wake up sleepy head. I was able to bring you a few French toast sticks and a bottle of apple juice."

He's still sleeping. I put the food down and shook him by the shoulder. "Hey. Wake up man." His eyes opened. He stood straight up.

Something wasn't right about his face. Before I could react he grabs me by my collar, and lifts me off the ground.

"Ulrich this isn't funny! Put me down!" I demanded. Then I saw something in his eyes. My own eyes went wide. Then he threw me and my head hit the wall hard. I managed to see him walking out of the room before I passed out.

 _Jeremie's POV_

I lay in my bed, still feeling gulity about what happened yesterday. Seeing how sad Ulrich was really broke my heart. On the other hand, kissing Yumi felt... nice. It was like I was in another world along with her. With that said however, I just hope this does not ruin our friendship.

I took out my history notes. Maybe studing for Monday's pop quiz will make me feel better. A few moments later I heard my computer beeping. I ran towards my computer desk and put on my headset.

"Aelita. You okay? What's going on?" I asked. "Jeremie! You have to come quick. I felt a disturbance. I think Xana's launching an attack." she exclaimed.

"Where are you?" I asked. "I'm hiding behind a chunk of ice. There are hornets surrounding the tower." Aelita says.

"Hang in there. I'll go get Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi and we'll be there soon." I get up and headed towards the door and suddenly Ulrich standing standing there by my door.

I don't know why he's here, but I didn't have time to wonder. "Hey Ulrich. We need to head down to the factory." I replied. Then I sensed something wasn't right. The way he was looking at me just made me feel uncomfortable.

But then that's when I saw the flicker in his eyes. 'He's being controlled by Xana.' I thought to myself. Before I could react Ulrich punches me in the face, and I ended up on the ground.

 _Yumi's POV_

After I finished my breakfast, I left my home. I told my parents that I was gonna see Jeremie to study. But what I'm really doing is going over to see Ulrich to apologize.

I ran after him after he saw me kissing Jeremie, wanting to tell him I'm sorry but he wouldn't listen. I really felt bad about it.

When I kissed Jeremie, it felt right. Not just to give him his very first kiss, but also to see if I actually was in love with him. And after giving it some thought last night, I believe I do.

But I'm not concerned with my feeling towards Jeremie at the moment. Right now I need to talk to Ulrich. I had rehearsed what I was going to say to him. Hopefully we could still be friends.

When I got to his and Odd's room I saw that their door was slightly opened. I walked in, and gasped as I saw Odd laying on his back. I kneeled down next to him.

I shook him. He grunted, slowly opening his eyes. He winced in pain, putting a hand behind his head. "I feel like I got hit by a truck." he replied.

"What happened? And where's Ulrich?" I asked. "Ulrich has been possessed by Xana." Odd said. My eyes went wide. "You sure?" I asked. "Yeah. I saw it in his eyes."

"We need to tell Jeremie. Fast!" Odd replied. We quickly headed over to Jeremie's room. But when we got there, his door was wide open.

We went inside and saw papers were scattered all over the room. "Jeremie isn't here." I said. We then saw his computer and equipment was destoryed.

"We need to get to the factory now!" Odd said. "Let's go." I agreed.

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be posted soon.**


	8. AN

**A/N. Just to let you guys know I haven't abandoned this story. I've just been focusing on some of my other stories as well as some other future project. I don't know when, but I will come back to this story at some point.**


End file.
